


Everybody likes Strawberry

by Andwecanmessaround



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, food warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andwecanmessaround/pseuds/Andwecanmessaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Amethyst have a picnic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody likes Strawberry

Sometimes human food smelled so good. Pearl loved the smell of strawberries, or apple pie, or vanilla. Try as she might though she had never found actually eating food any less disgusting in the thousands of years she’d lived on Earth. 

“But it tastes so good P, I seriously don’t get how you don’t want any of this!” Amethyst said in between bites of toast slathered in strawberry jam. 

“It’s not the taste it’s the texture, besides, It’s all sticky.” Pearl shuddered. 

“That makes it even better!” Amethyst cried, gesticulating wildly with her hands as she held the toast in her mouth with her teeth. Pearl’s mouth tugged up at one corner despite herself. 

“I’m having fun watching you eat, just getting some alone time is nice.” Pearl said, and it was true. The two were sitting on a red and white checkered blanket at the beach on the crest of the dunes, on an island far from Beach City, and Garnet was taking care of Steven so there’d be no interruptions. All of Pearl’s research into human customs had paid off – this was a perfect date. 

Amethyst was looking at her with an expression Pearl recognised as her plotting face.

“What?” Pearl asked suspiciously. 

Amethyst sprung herself at her. 

Within seconds the two were rolling down the sand dunes, Pearl shrieking and Amethyst cackling. 

“What was that for?” Pearl said, panting, when they finally came to a stop at the bottom of the slope. The beach was silent, save for the crashing of waves and the two gems’ breathing. 

“You were too far away,” Amethyst winked, currently lying on top of Pearl. Out of habit the taller gem had already placed one hand on her back and the other across her thighs to stop the purple gem falling off her. 

“You’re all sticky,” Pearl complained whilst pulling the other gem higher up so their faces were level. 

Amethyst started pecking tiny kisses up Pearl’s neck and all over her face. 

“Amethyst!”

The purple gem briefly kissed her on the lips, then pulled back to check the other gem was still only joking. 

“We’ll go in the sea afterwards, you can wash it off,” she promised before a more devious thought crossed her head and she waggled her eyebrows “or I could lick it off.” Pearl blushed so easily but it never made Amethyst find it any less cute. 

“Don’t make me throw you in the sea,” Pearl warned jokingly, pulling the purple gem in for a deeper kiss before pulling back after a couple of seconds in confusion. 

“You taste nice,” 

Amethyst grinned in triumph. 

“See, I told you so! Everyone likes strawberry.” 

Pearl kissed her again to shut her up.


End file.
